Rei Leão
by LionesssQueen
Summary: Ao se separar de seu bando, Lia, se vê sozinha e perdida. Após vagar sem rumo e esperanças, ela acaba indo parar nas terras do reino, onde é encontrada por Mufasa, que a ajuda e a acolhe em seu Reino.
1. chapter 1

**Aviso:** Eu não possuo Rei Leão, nem seus personagens. Esta é apenas mais uma fanfic sobre este belo universo que eu amo.

 **Atenção***

 **1-** Minha personagem principal é a Lia, e a história vai ser grande parte ou toda a visão dela.

 **2-** Terão outros personagens criados por mim:Zilba,Cato,entre outros.

 **3-** Eu irei reescrever a história a minha maneira, de modo que algumas coisas possam mudar.

 **4-** Se não gostar da minha fic, não leia, simples.

 **Agradeço a Atenção! ;)**

 **-Terra Nova**

Lia achava que não poderia dar nem mais um passo sem morrer de exaustão.

Suas patas doíam, estava faminta e sedenta e pra piorar não sabia onde estava.

A pequena leoa se perdera de seu bando, quando o mesmo migrava em busca de alimento-em lugares onde a terrível seca não atingira- e agora estava sozinha e sentia-se mais fraca a cada momento.

Ela deu mais alguns passos quando

suas patas cederam ao cansaso, fazendo-a cair sobre o chão gramado.

-"Eu estou tão cansada... eu vou morrer.?"-

O som de patas pesadas se aproximando interrompeu seus pensamentos e uma enorme sombra pairou sobre ela.

Lia abriu os olhos para vislumbrar um enorme leão de pelagem dourada e juba ruiva.

-"De onde você é pequena?"-O grande leão perguntou em uma voz suave e bondosa.

-"Eu... eu me perdi do meu bando, não sei onde estão ..- Lia respondeu fracamente.

O leão deu à ela um olhar compassivo e tornou a perguntar, com o mesmo tom bondoso.

-"Qual seu nome criança?"-

-"Lia..."- ela respondeu.

-"Lia, venha comigo comigo, irei te levar à um lugar seguro."- O leão disse, antes de se agaixar e empurrar Lia com o focinho, ajudando-a gentilmente à se levantar.

Os dois caminharam pelas pastagens verdes e Lia pode ver o quão bonito era aquela terra em que estava.

Haviam grandes áreas pastosas, com muitos animais, de várias espécies, um rio com água fresca e limpa, e vários abustos frutíferos.

Apesar da fome e cansaso, Lia não pode evitar ficar fascinada com a abundante vida da terra, era tudo tão diferente do lugar de onde ela veio.

As patas tornaram a ceder e a pequena leoa voltou a cair. O leão notando isso foi até ela e lambeu a face, em um gesto de consolo.

-"Venha, já estamos chegando."-Ele disse, lhe dando um sorriso reconfortante.

Lia tornou a ficar de pé e seguiu o leão até uma grande pedra, onde pode avistar algumas leoas deitadas ao sol.

Quando se aproximaram- uma leoa de pelo castanho que estava sobre uma pedra olhou na direção deles. Ela sorriu e se aproximou, esfregando o focinho carinhosamente com o do leão que a acompanhava. Depois, seus olhos pousaram na pequena leoa e ela sorriu docemente.

-"Olá"-Ela disse.

-"O-Olá..."-Lia respondeu, dando um pequeno e tímido sorriso.

-"De onde veio tão bela criança?"-A Leoa perguntou, fazendo Lia corar.

-"Esta jovem corajosa fez uma longa e cansativa viagem até aqui, ela precisa de comida e um bom descanso."-O Leão falou, olhando carinhosamente para Lia, que se sentiu cada vez mais confortável ao redor dele.

-"Venha, minha querida, vou lhe dar algo para comer."- A leoa falou, e foi em direção a pedra grande.

Lia olhou para o leão, que assentiu com a cabeça, dizendo para ela seguir a leoa.

Ela sorriu e se afastou, seguindo a leoa.

-"A propósito, eu me chamo Sarabi."-

-"Lia."-

Lia abriu os olhos após um longo e merecido cochilo. Ela havia caido no nosso quase de imediato, logo após comer o generoso pedaço de caça que Sarabi havia lhe dado.

O sol ainda brilhava do lado de fora e seus raios atingiam a pequena leoa, que sorriu ao sentir o calor agradável. Ela se espreguiçou e levantou-se, indo para fora da caverna da grande pedra.

O leão que a ajudará mais cedo estava lá, sentado de costas para ela, olhando o horizonte.

-"Acho melhor eu não interromper, ele parece bastante concentrado".-

Lia pensou e quando já estava se afastando, a voz do leão soou calmamente.-"Vejo que já acordou. Como sê sente criança?"-

-"Bem, obrigada senhor.."-Ela respondeu, um tanto surpresa por ele te-la notado.

O leão se virou para ela com o mesmo sorriso bondoso.

-"Por que não se junta à mim? "-

Lia andou até ele e se sentou ao seu lado, no topo da grande pedra.

Os olhos do filhote se arregalaram com a vista. Ela podia ver tudo, desde o rio até os pastos verdes- que agora estavam dourados devido ao por do sol.

-"Nossa..."-Ela sussurou sem perceber, ainda fascinada com tanta beleza à sua frente.

-"É uma bela vista para se admirar não acha?"-O Leão disse, ainda olhando para o horizonte.

-"Sim.. é muito bonita senhor..."-Lia respondeu, olhando agora para o leão sentado ao seu lado. Ela derrepente se deu conta que não sabia o nome dele.

-"Senhor.. hum..qual é o seu nome?"- pequena leoa perguntou timidamente.

O leão se virou para olha-la nos olhos, quando respondeu: -"Mufasa."

Ambos continuaram ali por um tempo, em silêncio, apenas admirando o por do sol.

( **obs:** Eu escrevi "Bando", porque achei que "Alcatéia" seria estranho.)


	2. Capítulo 2

**-Dia de Caça**

Em uma manhã, as leoas se levantaram cedo para caçar.

Sarabi liderou-as até uma manada de

gnus que pastava nas proximidades do rio.

Lia estava ansiosa para assistir as leoas em ação, ela nunca vira uma caçada tão de perto antes.

-"Você fica aqui querida".-Sarabi disse à ela, acenando com a cabeça em direção à uma pedra onde ela deveria ficar, antes de voltar para junto das leoas.

Lia observou as leoas se aproximando cautelosamente dos gnus que pastavam tranquilamente,sem se darem conta.

Sarabi ia à frente junto com outra leoa de pelo escuro, seu nome era Zilba. Ambas se esgueiraram pela grama alta, enquanto as outras leoas iam pelas laterais.

Quando estavam perto o suficiente, elas avançaram sobre os gnus, que correram em debandada.

As leoas rapidamente seguiram sua líder na caçada, cercando um gnu que se afastou do resto dos outros. Sarabi correu, se aproximando rapidamente do gnu, ela saltou sobre ele, derrubando-o com o auxílio de Zilba que mordeu as patas traseiras do animal. As outras leoas atacaram o gnu, investindo mordidas, enquanto Sarabi finalizava, cravando as presas em sua garganta, em uma mordida mortal.

Lia acompanhou tudo de boca aberta, ela estava impressionado com a agilidade de Sarabi e Zilba na caçada.

Quando as leoas retornaram, trazendo consigo a presa, Lia correu para o encontro delas.

-"Aquilo foi incrível!"- Ela disse para as leoas que sorriam simpaticamente ao verem o entusiasmo dela.

-"E quando vocês correram atrás daquele gnu, você saltou em cima dele e você mordeu as pernas dele. Não tinha a menor chance!."-Lia falou olhando para Sarabi e depois para Zilba, que sorriam, encantadas com a filhote.

-"Quando eu crescer, quero ser tão boa caçadora quanto vocês.-"Lia falou olhando para elas com admiração.

-"Você vai ser melhor querida."-Sarabi lhe respondeu, sorrindo docemente.

-"Sim, vai se tornar uma caçadora incrível e uma bela leoa."-Zilba falou, olhando para ela com carinho. Ela gostava muito de Lia e já havia desenvolvido um amor maternal por ela, ainda mais depois de saber por tudo que ela tinha passado, órfã e perdida, Zilba não quis nada mais do proteger e cuidar da jovem.

O grupo retornou à pedra do reino e após se alimentarem da caça, Lia decidiu sair para brincar.

-"Aonde vai Lia?"-Zilba questionou quando viu a filhote se afastar da pedra.

-"Eu vou passear um pouco."- Lia respondeu, esperando que Zilba não a impedisse de sair.

-"Não se afaste muito da pedra, ouviu bem?"-Zilba falou, um tanto preocupada, ela não gostava que Lia saísse por aí sozinha.

-"Não vou!"-Ela respondeu, antes de se afastar.

Lia caminhou tranquilamente pela pastagem, desde que chegou, ela ainda não tinha tido a chance de explorar as terras do reino, mas ela pretendia fazer isso agora.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Só pra avisar!**

Eu sigo a ideologia de que as terras do reino são governadas por um único rei, Mufasa, no entanto, há outros leões líderes em outros bandos.

(Baseado nas teorias do Imaginago.

Pra quem não conhece é um canal que fala de animações da Disney e da Pixar, principalmente rei leão.

Dá uma passada lá, é ótimo!)

 **-Zaki**

Lia estava sentada perto do olho d'agua, ela havia prometido à Zilba que não se afastaria de mais da pedra do rei, mesmo querendo muito. Ela não havia se contentado com o pouco que explorará e ansiava por mais. No entanto, ela não queria desobedecer Zilba.

Ela estava olhando alguns peixes nadando e brincando entre si, quando ouviu um ruído atrás dela.

Ela se virou para ver o que era, mas não viu nada.

De repente, a grama se moveu, como se alguma coisa passase por ela rapidamente.

Lia ficou de prontidão, alerta para o que quer que fosse, preparada para correr o mais rápido possível se fosse atacada.

-"Quem está aí?!"- Ela gritou assustada.

Ninguém respondeu. A única coisa que ela ouviu foram pisadas rápidas.

Lia se aproximou um pouco, tentando ver através da grama alta, e a última coisa que viu, foi um vulto pulando em cima dela, enquanto gritava:-"Arrrrght!"

-"Aaaaaaaah!"-Ela gritou assustada, fechando os olhos, enquanto tentava desferir golpes contra a coisa, que agora à estava prensando contra o chão.

Uma risada alta e bem humorada foi ouvida.-"Eu te assustei! Você devia ter visto sua cara, foi hilária!"-Uma voz falou, seguida de mais risadas.

Lia abriu os olhos para ver o que estava em cima dela e se deparou com um filhote de leão da mesma idade que ela.

Seu pelo era de um tom claro de castanho, tinha uma curta e espessa juba preta e olhos azuis escuros, que refletiam zombaria.

Lia o empurrou de cima dela irritada com a brincadeira.-"Isso não teve graça!"- Ela gritou brava com o filhote que ainda ria.

-"Pra mim teve e muita."-Ele disse arrogantemente.

-" Idiota!"-Ela gritou e começou a se afastar, quando ele pulou na frente dela, impedindo que ela continuasse.

-"Eu sou Zaki."- Ele disse sorrindo.

-"Meus parabéns!"-Lia respondeu seca.

-"Qual é! Foi só uma brincadeira, não precisa ficar chateada!"-Ele falou em tom humorado.

-"hum."-Ela bufou.

-"Qual seu nome?"-Ele perguntou.

-"Meu nome é Lia."-Ela respondeu um pouco menos irritada.

-"Nome bonito."-Zaki falou, olhando-a de cima à baixo com um pequeno sorriso.

-"Que foi?"-Lia perguntou, erguendo uma sombrancelha para o olhar estranho que ele estava dando a ela.

-"Você também é bonita."-Zaki respondeu, fazendo Lia corar.

-"Você vem muito por aqui?"-Ele perguntou com uma voz galantiadora, se aproximando e ficando a centímetros de distância de Lia.

Ela se afastou rapidamente, antes de responder.-"Eu.. hum.. não, eu sou nova por aqui."

-"Sei.. bom, eu também não sou daqui, não desta parte do reino pelo menos, moro muito além do rio."-Zaki falou.

-"E o que faz aqui se mora tão longe?"-Lia perguntou curiosa.

-"Meu pai vêm muito pra essa parte do reino, ele é o leão alfa do nosso bando e vêm aqui pra tratar de assuntos com o rei Mufasa."-Zaki explicou.

-"Ei, que tal agente se divertir um pouco?"-Ele perguntou, um sorriso malicioso se formando em seu rosto.

-"Vamos, eu conheço um jogo muito legal."-Zaki com entusiasmo, correndo, mas parando ao ver que Lia não o seguia.

-"Eu já deveria voltar pra casa, não posso me afastar da pedra do rei."-Lia disse, olhando em direção à pedra e se lembrando do que prometera a Zilba.

-"Ah não! Acabamos de nos conhecer, você não pode ir agora, vamos, não é muito longe e vai ser legal."-Zaki falou, quase implorando.

Lia olhou para a pedra mais uma vez, antes de se virar para olhar Zaki, que tinha um olhar quase suplicante no rosto.

-"Acho... que não tem problema eu me afastar só mais um pouco.."-Ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso, mas ainda incerta.

Zaki deu um enorme sorriso triunfante.-"Então vamos logo!"- Ele disse.

Os dois filhotes correram juntos, em meio a risos e brincadeiras.

 **Nota:** **Agradeço a leitura e espero que tenham gostado.** **Eu ia fazer um capítulo mais longo, mas decidi cortar e deixar para o 4 capítulo.** **Logo logo tem mais!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**-Pavões Irados**

-"Chegamos!"-Zaki falou em tom baixo, se agachando atrás de uma pedra.

-"Por que você está falando baixo?"-Lia perguntou, se agachando atrás da mesma pedra,e ficando ao lado de Zaki.

-"Pra eles não nos ouvirem!"-Ele respondeu, como se fosse algo óbvio.

-"Quem?"-Lia perguntou, sem intender.

-"Os pavões."-Zaki respondeu, acenando com a cabeça na direção das aves.

Lia ergueu a cabeça para olhar por cima da pedra em que estavam escondidos. Havia muitos pavões agrupados, todos pareciam estar dormindo em seus ninhos.

-"O que viemos fazer aqui?"-Lia perguntou baixinho, com receio de despertar uma das aves.

-"Viemos jogar meu jogo favorito, "Pegue o Ovo!"- Zaki respondeu com um sorriso.

-"É simples, você tem apenas que pegar um dos ovos sem que eles percebam, se conseguir, você ganha!"-Ele explicou.

Lia arregalou os olhos.-"Você ficou maluco!? E se um deles acordar?"

-"Essa é a parte divertida, agente corre!"-Zaki respondeu com diversão.

-"Zaki, eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia."-Lia falou, olhando novamente para as aves adormecidas.

-"Ah! Não vai me dizer que está com medo?"-Ele provocou.

Quando Lia não respondeu, ele bufou com desagrado.-"Eu devia imaginar que você não era corajosa o suficiente pra isso. Pode ir embora se quiser, para um covarde é muito mais bonito admitir e sair na encolha".

-"Quem você está chamando de covarde?!"-Lia perguntou, irritada por ele estar zombando dela.

"Hum... deixa eu ver... "-Zaki falou, olhando para o céu com uma expressão pensativa.-"acho que você!"-Ele respondeu com com zombaria

-"Eu não sou covarde ouviu bem?!"-Lia gritou irada.

O tom zombeteiro de Zaki sumiu e sua expressão era maliciosa, quando ele disse:-"Então prove isso!"

-"Tá!"-Lia falou, antes de se afastar do filhote e ir em direção à um dos pavões, pisando forte.

Derrepente ela se deu conta do que estava fazendo e seu ritmo ficou mais lento e seus passos mais macios.

Ela estava bem perto quando parou, olhando para pavão que parecia estar profundamente adormecido, com a cabeça entre as asas.

Lia engoliu em seco e se virou para olhar para Zaki que ergueu uma sombracelha para ela, enquanto acenava com a cabeça, como se dissesse:-"O que está esperando? Um convite formal?"

Seu olhar pousou novamente sobre a ave a sua frente, enquanto ela pensava de que maneira iria pegar o ovo.

Ela deu uma volta ao redor do pavão, procurando alguma brecha e quando não encontrou, decidiu colocar a pata em baixo da ave e tentar pegar alguma coisa.

Lia olhou para Zaki, que a olhava com expectativa, enquanto ela tateava à procura de algo.

Derrepente, o pavão se ergueu, abrindo suas asas longas asas. Lia congelou no lugar, com os olhos arregalados de pavor.

Mas o pavão simplesmente se espreguiçou e voltou à dormir, na posição em pé que estava.

Quando percebeu que o pavão não estava acordado, soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ela olhou para dentro do ninho e pôde ver um único ovo lá. Lentamente ela o pegou e se afastou do ninho.

Zaki veio rapidamente ao seu encontro.

-"Você conseguiu!"-Ele disse admirado.

-"É, eu consegui! Quem é a covarde agora?"-Lia falou com orgulho.

-"Você não, com certeza"-Zaki Disse sorrindo amigavelmente, ele nunca achou que ela era uma covarde.

Lia retribuiu o sorriso, talvez Zaki não fosse tão idiota como ela pensou.

Um grito assustou ambos os filhotes, que enquanto conversavam, não percebem que o pavão havia despertado e agora estava olhando para eles com um olhar fuzilador.

-"Ladrões de ovos!!!"-O pavão gritou, despertando todos os outros que ao verem o ocorrido se juntaram gritando:-"Ladrões de ovos! Ladrões de ovos! Peguem eles!"

-"Corre Lia!"-Zaki gritou e ambos correram o mais rápido que conseguiam, sendo seguidos pelos pavões que gritavam irados.

-"O que vamos fazer agora?!"-Lia gritou, já se sentindo cansada de correr.

-"Temos que despista-los!"-Zaki respondeu ofegante.

Ambos continuaram correrando até que avistaram uma toca logo à frente e sem pensar entraram nela.

Os pavões passaram pela toca gritando, sem notar os filhotes ali escondidos.

Só quando não ouviram mais nada, indicando que a barra estava limpa, os dois saíram da toca.

-"Foi... por pouco.."-Lia falou ofegante.

-"É... isso.. FOI DEMAIS!"-Zaki falou rindo, como se tivesse ouvido a melhor piada do mundo.

Lia revirou os olhos, mas não aguentou e caiu na risada junto com Zaki. Apesar do medo de ser pega pelos pavões, de certa forma foi divertido.

-"Humhum!"-Uma voz soou atrás deles, em um tom nada satisfeito.

Ambos engoliram em seco, antes de se virarem para ver um pavão com as asas cruzadas sobre o peito e um olhar desaprovador.

Ambos os filhotes estavam sentados e quietos, enquanto assistiam o pavão falar com Mufasa aos berros.

Após um bom tempo falando e gritando, o pavão finalmente se foi, e Mufasa chamou os dois filhotes para uma conversa.

-"Eu espero que tenham aprendido a lição."-Mufasa falou, olhando para os dois.

Ambos os filhotes acentiram com a cabeça.

-"O que você tem a dizer sobre isso Zaki?"-Akilah perguntou ao filho, em tom sério.

-"Se for fazer uma travessura, não deixe que o peguem."-Zaki respondeu.

Akilah olhou para o filho com o semblante sério, mostrando que ele não havia gostado da piada.

Zaki abaixou as orelhas e soltou um riso sem graça.

-"O que eu vou fazer com você?"-Perguntou Akilah, suspirando em derrota.

 **Nota: Já da pra ver o quão Zaki é indisciplinado** **kkkk**

 **Se gostarem, não esqueçam de comentar, quero saber o que acharam.** **Se não gostar, bom.. fazer o que né.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hehey!Tô aqui com mais um capítulo, boa leitura e espero que gostem!**

Todos os animais estavam ao redor da pedra do rei, ansiosos para conhecerem o pequeno príncipe que acabara de nascer. Sarabi estava deitada, as patas juntas, embalando o filhote que dormia pacificamente. Zilba se aproximou da leoa e esfregou a cabeça em seu pescoço, em um gesto de abraço.-"Estou tão feliz por você.-Ela disse sorrindo e olhou para o filhote.-"Ele é muito parecido com Mufasa". Sarabi retribuiu o sorriso, ela estava tão feliz por ser mãe, sempre ansiou pelo dia que teria um filhote, e agora estava com ele entre suas patas.

Lia queria muito ver o filhote também, mas todas as leoas estavam em volta de Sarabi, parabenizando-a, impedindo que ela se aproximasse para ve-lo de perto. Ela bufou desgostosa, isso não era justo, ela também queria ver o filhote e parabenizar Sarabi. Lia viu sua oportunidade quando todas as leoas se afastaram para que o rei e o babuíno se aproximassem, para dar início ao batismo. Ela imediatamente correu para mais perto, mas tomando distância para não atrapalhar a cerimônia. O Babuíno partiu uma fruta e com o polegar, esfregou sobre a testa do filhote seu conteúdo pegajoso.-"Eu te batizo, Simba."- Depois, pegou um pouco de terra e despejou sobre ele, que espirou. Após isso, o babuíno pegou o filhote nos braços e o levou para fora, para apresenta-lo aos animais. Quando o filhote foi erguido pelo babuíno, todos os animais se exaltaram e festejaram. Lia podia ver todas as espécies juntas glorificando o próximo herdeiro das terras do reino. Ela sorriu ao ver Zaki junto dos leões alfas que também vieram celebrar a chegada do príncipe. O amigo, ao vê-la, abriu um enorme sorriso e acenou com a pata para ela. Quando o babuíno finalmente abaixou o filhote e o trouxe de volta para dentro da pedra, todas as leoas tornaram a se juntar ao redor, impedindo Lia de se aproximar novamente. Ela abaixou as orelhas em desapontamento e suspirou. Ela já estava pronta para sair quando uma voz falou:-"Ei, porquê não se aproxima?"-Era o babuíno. Ele abriu caminho em meio as leoas, sorrindo para ela e fez sinal com a mão para que ela chegasse mais perto. A filhote sorriu com entusiasmo e se aproximou do primata. Ele se agaichou ao nível dos olhos dela, com o filhote em seus braços. O pequeno recém nascido olhou para ela com seus grandes olhos castanhos avermelhados, iguais aos do pai. Lia achou que nunca vira um filhote mais adorável. Ela ergueu uma pata para tocar o rostinho do pequeno. -"Olá Simba!"-Lia falou enquanto sorria amorosamente para o filhote. Ele sorriu para ela de volta, erguendo a pequena pata em sua direção. -"Hihi! Ele gostou de você!"-Rafiki falou alegremente e piscou com um olho para ela. O pequeno filhote bocejou e Rafiki o entregou de volta as patas da mãe. -"Ele vai ser um grande rei, eu prevejo isso, meus parabéns!".-Rafiki disse à Sarabi com um sorriso terno. Sarabi sorriu , comovida com as palavras dele. O primata já estava indo embora quando se virou para Lia, ele se agachou e falou baixinho para que só ela escutasse. -"Tome conta dele, vai ser um pouco indisciplinado."-Rafiki sorriu para Lia e se retirou da pedra do rei. -"Parabéns tia Sarabi!"-Lia disse feliz. -"Obrigada, minha querida."-Sarabi respondeu. Desde a sua chegada às terras do reino, todas as leoas fizeram Lia se sentir em família, principalmente Zilba que cuidava dela como uma verdadeira mãe faria. Não demorou muito para Lia começar a chama-lá assim, o que a emocionou , pois ela nunca pôde ter filhotes e sendo Sarabi como uma irmã para Zilba, Lia passou a chama-lá de Tia.

-"Vamos Lia, sua tia precisa descansar e Simba também, teve muita emoção por um dia."-Zilba falou, recebendo um olhar desapontado de Lia. -"Ah mãe! Deixa eu ficar com ele só mais um pouquinho, por favor!"-Lia disse, dando à Zilba um olhar pidão, o que a fez rir.

-"Tabom, só mais um pouquinho."-Ela respondeu, sorrindo para o olhar que sua filha estava lhe dando, ela não esperava que Lia fosse se apegar tão rápido à Simba.

Lia ficou apenas observando simba dormir confortavelmente entre as patas de Sarabi, ela mal podia esperar para que ele crescesse, para que pudessem brincar juntos. -"Hey Lia!"- Zaki cumprimentou, entrando na caverna.

-"Zaki, venha cá!"- Lia chamou animadamente.

Zaki se aproximou e deu uma olhada em Simba. Lia o olhou com expectativa. -"Ele não é o filhote mais fofo que você já viu?!" Zaki franziu a testa e olhou para Lia.-"Acho que sim..."-Ele respondeu sem entusiasmo. Lia continuou falando o quanto o filhote era fofo, em como seriam amigos e brincariam juntos, não percebendo que Zaki estava se sentindo chateado.

-"Nós seremos os melhores amigos!"-Lia falou alegremente.

-"Achei que você e eu fossemos melhores amigos."-Zaki falou em tom chateado, o que não foi notado por Lia.

-"Agora vamos ser você, eu e Simba!"-Ela respondeu sorrindo.

-"Hum..."-Zaki respondeu olhando o filhote que dormia.

 **Eu realmente acho o Simba muito fofo!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Olá leitores!** **Aqui estou com mais um capítulo, aproveitem!**

Era uma tarde ensolarada nas terras do reino e os filhotes decidiram ir até o olho d'água para nadar, sob a supervisão de Zazu que iria observa-los em vôo. -"Vamos apostar uma corrida até o olho d'água?"-Simba perguntou animado. -"Tô dentro!"-Lia falou, se colocando em posição de largada.-"Você vêm Zaki?"-Ela perguntou olhando para Zaki.-"Claro, aposto que eu vou ganhar!"-Respondeu ele se gabando como sempre. -"Eu também!"-Falou Nala, prima de Simba, se colocando em posição ao lado deles. -"Preparar, atenção, Já!"-Lia gritou e todos começaram a correr. Simba e Zaki estavam na frente, disputando o primeiro lugar, mas ambos foram ultrapassados por Lia que foi a primeira a chegar. Simba chegou em segundo, Zaki logo em seguida e Nala por último. -"Nossa... Lia como... você corre!"-Simba falou ofegante devido a corrida. Ela sorriu em resposta.-"Vocês é que são muito lerdos!"-Ela disse rindo. -"Ah é?!Eu vou te mostrar quem é lerdo!"-Simba falou e em seguida pulou em cima de Lia e os dois começaram a lutar de brincadeira. -"Ei!"-Simba gritou indignado. Ele havia sido derrubado por Lia que estava sentada em suas costas rindo. -"Lerdo! Lerdo! Lerdo!"-Ela disse rindo. Simba se virou, derrubando Lia que caiu por cima dele. -"Quem é lerdo agora?"-Ele perguntou com um sorriso triunfante. Lia riu e mordeu sua orelha em resposta. Zaki revirou os olhos para a cena. Lia e Simba realmente haviam se tornado grandes amigos e, apesar de Zaki também considerar Simba seu amigo, ele não conseguia evitar de sentir ciúmes quando os via juntos. -"Que tal os dois pararem com isso e todos nós irmos nadar?"-Ele falou com leve irritação. Lia saiu de cima de Simba. -"Tabom, senhor estressado."-Ela respondeu e todos entraram no lago. Zaki e Simba começaram a fazer guerra de água e brincar de quem conseguia colocar mais peixes na boca. Nala revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.-"Meninos." Lia ria da cena dos dois com a boca cheia de peixes se debatendo. Após nadarem um pouco, ela e Nala saíram do lago para se deitar ao sol, quando foram surpreendidas por uma torrente de água, feita por Simba que havia pulado do alto de um galho, molhando-as. -"Simba!"-gritaram as duas, completamente ensopadas. Simba emergiu da água com um olhar inocente.-"O que?!"-Ele perguntou, se fingindo de desentendido. Ambas se sacudiram para secar os pelos molhados. -"Não acredito que você fez isso, agora tenho que me secar de novo!"-Nala falou irritada com a brincadeira. -"Se você se deita perto de um lago, pede pra ser molhado!"-Simba revidou rindo junto com Zaki, que achou a cena hilária.

Lia balançou a cabeça, decidindo não se meter na discussão, e começou a se lamber para se secar.

-"Você as vezes é tão irritante!"-Nala rebate nervosa. -"Você é que é chata!"-Simba fala irritado. Zazu nessa hora voa até onde estão os filhotes, pousando em cima de uma pedra. -"Vejam só vocês dois, pequenas sementes de romance florescendo na savana."-Ele diz sorrindo. -"É o que?"-Simba perguntou, saindo de dentro do lago. -"Imagine a alegria de seus pais ao verem os dois entrelaçados."-Zazu diz, recebendo um olhar confuso de Simba. -"Entre o que?"-Simba perguntou confuso. -"laçados, namorados ou noivos."-Zazu respondeu com humor. Simba olhou para Nala, Lia e Zaki buscando entendimento, mas nenhum dos três falou nada. -"O que você quer dizer?"-Simba perguntou. -"Um dia, você e Nala estaram casados!"-Zazu respondeu com as asas na cintura. Simba olhou para Zazu horrorizado e em seguida fez uma careta de nojo. -"Bléee, eu nunca vou casar com ela!"-Ele falou desgostoso. Um olhar magoado atravessou o rosto de Nala, mas ela rapidamente o escodeu com uma falsa careta de nojo.-"É... seria tão esquisito..."-Ela disse, tentando soar o mais convincente possível. Por sorte, ninguém reparou o contrário. Zazu riu e pousou mais perto dos filhotes. -"Eu lamento estourar a sua bola, mas os dois pombinhos não teram escolha, é uma tradição que vai de geração."-Zazu falou, pegando o focinho de Simba e sacudindo levemente. Simba esfregou o focinho com a pata, fazendo careta.-"Pois saiba que quando eu for rei vou acabar com isso!"-Ele disse sorrindo. -"Não se eu estiver perto!"-Zazu retrucou. -"Então está despedido!"-Simba falou sorridente. Zazu riu por Simba achar que realmente possuía algum poder sobre ele. -"Pode tentar, mas só um rei pode fazer isso!"-Ele falou. -"Ué! Ele é o futuro rei!"-Zaki falou, se aproximando. Simba olhou para Zaki com um sorriso.-"É!"- Em seguida se virando para Zazu.-"E você tem que fazer o que eu mando!"-Simba falou, cutucando Zazu no peito. Zazu limpou o peito com a asa.-"Ainda não filhote, e receio que com esta atitude, vai ser tornar um rei muito patético."-Zazu falou em tom repreensivo, logo após, voando para a árvore onde estava empuleirado. -"Rum! Patético! Eu vou ser um grande rei e todos irão me reverenciar!"-Simba resmungou, voltando para perto dos outros. -"Será que vocês dois realmente vão ter que se casar?"-Zaki perguntou, olhando Simba e Nala com estranheza. -"Claro que não! Zazu só estava brincando, e mais, eu nunca iria aceitar isso!"-Simba falou com desgosto, em seguida gritou:-"O último a pular no lago é uma hiena pulguenta!"-e correu com Zaki em seu encalço. Lia já estava pronta para correr atrás deles, quando notou a expressão triste de Nala.-"Nala, você está bem?"-Ela perguntou preocupada. Nala piscou rapidamente e se virou para ela com um sorriso forçado.-"Claro que estou!"-Ela respondeu, correndo logo em seguida em direção ao lago. -"Acho que você é a hiena pulguenta, Lia!"-Nala gritou, as risadas de Simba e Zaki sendo ouvidas logo em seguida. Lia olhou estupefata para os amigos, antes de rir e correr até eles.-"Vou mostrar quem é a hiena pulguenta!"-Ela gritou.

 **Beijos** **Obrigada por acompanhar esta fic!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Nota:** **Fiquei um tempo sem net, estou atualizando tudo agora!**

 **Agradeço à todos que acompanham esta história, os que comentam, os que favoritam ou simplesmente leem, vocês são demais!**

 **-Lugar Legal?**

Simba correu em direção às leoas que descansavam ao sol, próximas à pedra do rei.

Ele avistou Lia e Nala com suas mães.

A mãe de Nala, Sarafina, estava dando um banho de língua nela. Zilba estava com Lia dormindo entre suas patas.

-"Lia, Nala vamos! Eu ouvi falar de um lugar muito legal!"-Simba falou em tom baixo para não despertar sua mãe que estava dormindo em cima de um pedra.

-"Hãm... o que?"-Lia falou sonolenta.

-"Vamos pra um lugar legal, então acorda."-Simba falou animado, cutucando Lia com o nariz para que ela não dormisse novamente.

-"Tá!Tá! Já acordei!"-Lia falou antes de bocejar, recebendo uma lambida de Zilba com um sorriso.

-"Vem Nala!"-Simba falou.

-"Simba, eu estou no meio de um banho."-Nala respondeu, erguendo o pescoço para que sua mãe o limpasse.

Simba deu a Nala um olhar de desagrado, não acreditando que ela preferia tomar banho à sair em uma aventura com ele.

-"Já está na hora do seu!"-Sarabi disse, pegando Simba de surpresa e começando a lambe-lo.

-"Mãe!"-Simba gritou com desagrado.

Nala e Lia riram da cara de Simba que tentava fugir nas patas de sua mãe.

-"Mãe, está bagunçando minha juba!"-Ele falou se referindo ao pequeno tufo de pelos em sua cabeça calva.

Sarabi sorriu para seu filho, libertando-o.

-"Tabom, pronto, to limpo, vamos agora?"-Simba falou olhando para as filhotes, enquanto arrumava sua juba com a pata.

-"E pra onde vamos?"-Lia perguntou totalmente acordada.

-"Tomara que não seja um lugar bobo!"-Nala falou.

-"Não, é muito legal!"-Simba respondeu com um sorriso.

-"E onde fica esse lugar legal?"-Sarabi perguntou.

-"Hãm.."-Simba Se virou para a Mãe com um semblante duvidoso, antes de rapidamente responder.-"Perto do olho d'água."

Lia e Nala se entreolharam, se perguntando o que havia de legal em um lugar que já conheciam muito bem.

-"Olho d'água? O que há de legal no olho d'água?"-Nala questionou, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

Simba se virou para elas e sussurou:-"Eu lhes mostro quando nós chegarmos lá."

Nala e Lia se olharam, deram de ombros e disseram em uníssono às duas mães.-"Podemos ir?"-

-"Sarabi?"-Sarafina perguntou, olhando para a irmã.

-"Bem..."-Sarabi disse pensativa.

-"Deeeeixa?"-Os três filhotes se juntaram em frente à ela e pediram em uníssono, sorrindo.

-"Eu deixo, está bem!"-Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Os três pularam de alegria.-"Eba!"

-"Mas Zazu deve ir com vocês!"-Sarabi decretou.

Simba imediatamente olhou para sua mãe com um olhar intrigado.

-"Ah, Zazu não!"-Ele se queixou.

-"Se Zazu não for com vocês, então não poderão ir."-Sarabi respondeu calmamente.

Simba suspirou contrariado.-"Tabom!"-Respondeu sem muito ânimo.

Sarabi acenou com a cabeça para Zazu que voou do galho em que estava empuleirado e pousou em frente à ela, fazendo uma reverência.

-"Como quiser, magestade!"-Ele disse respeitosamente.

Lia foi até a sua mãe e deu uma lambida de despedida que foi devolvida junto com um abraço.

Os três filhotes conversavam, enquanto caminhavam juntos.

-"Aonde vamos de verdade Simba?"-Nala perguntou.

-"À um cemitério de elefantes."-Simba respondeu naturalmente.

-"Nossa!"-Nala gritou surpresa.

-"Shiiii! O Zazu!"-Simba advertiu Nala baixinho. Quando viu que o Calau não havia ouvido, eles voltaram a falar.

-"Como você descobriu esse lugar?"-Lia perguntou.

-"Meu tio Scar me contou, ele disse que só os leões mais corajosos vão lá."-Simba respondeu, olhando para Lia.

-"Não é o lugar onde seu pai disse para nenhum de nós nunca ir?"-Lia perguntou, juntando as peças.

-"Bem..."

-"Eae pessoal!"-Zaki gritou, correndo de encontro à eles.

-"Zaki!"-Lia o cumprimentou, batendo sua pata contra a dele.

-"Lia! Oi Nala, Simba! Aonde vocês vão?"

-"Nós vamos à um cemitério de elefantes!"-Nala gritou animada, só para ser repreendida por Simba novamente.

-"Nala, fala baixo!"

-"Desculpe!"-Ela soltou um risinho.

-"Uou, sério? Eu tô nessa!"-Zaki falou animado.

-"Mas e quanto ao Zazu?"-Lia questionou , acenando com a cabeça em direção ao céu, onde Zazu sobrevoava acima deles.

Zaki olhou para eles com um sorriso malicioso.-"Damos um jeito nele!"-Ele disse já bolando um plano para se livrarem do Calau.

 **PS:Amo todos!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Lugar Legal?- parte 2**

Zaki e Simba correram de encontro à Lia e Nala que os estavam esperando já à um tempo.

-O que vocês fizeram com o Zazu?-Lia perguntou desconfiada.

-Digamos que ele está em um aperto.-Zaki respondeu com um sorriso perveso.

-Não vamos ter que nos preocupar com ele por um tempo, vamos logo!-Simba falou animado.

Os quatro foram até a parte mais escura do reino, onde a terra era seca e tudo o que se podiam ver eram ossos e esqueletos enormes, do que antes foram elefantes.

Os filhotes olharam para aquilo boquiabertos.

-Nossa...-Simba falou.

-Isso é demais!-Zaki completou a frase.

Eles foram até um dos esqueletos, curiosos sobre o que poderia ter além daquilo.

Lia estava olhando ao redor, quando ouviu um barulho.

-Vocês ouviram isso?-Ela perguntou ao outros que estavam distraídos com o esqueleto enorme e não prestaram atenção, e novamente ela escutou algo.

-Gente... acho que deveríamos ir embora daqui.-Lia falou baixo, olhando ao redor um pouco apreensiva.

-Ah qual é Lia, aqui é um cemitério!-Zaki falou, subindo em cima de uma das presas do esqueleto.

-Sim, o que pode haver de mais, além de ossos por aqui?-Simba questionou despreocupado.

Nala se dirigiu até a entrada da cabeça do esqueleto.-Será que os cérebros ainda estão aí?

-Não sei, vamos verificar!-Simba falou indo em direção à entrada, só para ser impedido por Zazu, que abruptamente apareceu na sua frente-Não vão não!-Ele gritou com as asas abertas, surpreendendo os filhotes que não esperavam vê-lo ali.

Zaki com o susto caiu de cima da enorme presa do esqueleto, onde estava-Como você saiu debaixo do rinoceronte?!-Ele gritou surpreso.

Zazu se virou para ele com um olhar mortal-Depois vamos ter uma conversa sobre isso, meu jovem. Agora, todos vocês venham comigo, estamos muito além dos limites das terras do reino!-Zazu advertiu-os apreensivo.

-Olha, o bico de banana ta com medo!-Simba zombou.

-Você vai ver o pico de banana! Não percebe que estamos todos em perigo?!-Zazu exclamou, colocando a asa no focinho de Simba.

-Hunf! Perigo..-Simba falou com desdém, andando novamente até a entrada do esqueleto,em uma pose corajosa.-Eu moro na selva brava, eu rio na cara do perigo! Hahaha!-

Risadas macabras foram ouvidas em seguida e Simba imediatamente correu para junto dos outros, apavorado.

Três hienas surgiram de dentro da cabeça do esqueleto.

-Olha só Banzai, o que temos aqui?-Uma das hienas falou.

-Hãm.. Eu não sei Chenzi, o que você acha Ed?-A outra disse, se dirindo a terceira que ria loucamente, sem falar uma palavra compreensível.

-Foi o que pensei, um bando de invasores!-Banzai falou, olhando friamente para os filhotes e o pássaro ali presentes.

-Queiram nos desculpar, foi apenas um erro de navegação.-Zazu falou nervosamente na presença das hienas.

-Espera. Espera, eu te conheço, você é o bobo da corte de Mufasa.-Chenzi falou, olhando para Zazu com um sorriso debochado.

Zazu sentindo-se ofendido com tal comparação humilhante de serviço, respondeu educadamente.-Madame, eu não sou um bobo da corte, mas o mordomo do rei!-

-Eu sou o futuro rei!-Simba falou, atraindo a atenção das hienas.-E ordeno que vocês nos deixem ir embora!-

Zaki, Lia e Nala olharam estupefatos, nenhum deles acreditava que as hienas iriam obedecer a esta ordem só porque Simba mandou, no entanto, ele não parecia se dar conta disso.

As três hienas riram alto e começaram a andar ao redor deles, os cercando.

-Então você é o futuro rei?-Banzai falou, olhando para Simba de cima à baixo, com um sorriso cruel.

-Sabe o que fazemos com reis que pisam fora do seu reino?-Chenzi perguntou sombriamente.

-Não podem fazer nada comigo!-Simba falou, realmente convencido disso.

-Teoricamente podem, aqui é a terra deles.-Zazu falou nevosamente.

-Mas Zazu, eu sou o futuro rei e você não disse que elas não passavam de carniceras babosas e sarnentas?-Simba falou, indignado que as hienas tivessem a coragem de prejudica-lo.

Banzai rosnou alto, assustando-os, e disse em uma voz sombria.

-Aqui seu título não vale de nada, pequeno rei.-

Em seguida avançou ferozmente contra o grupo que se separou ao correr, sendo perseguido pelas hienas.

Zaki e Lia ouviam os rosnados em meio à risadas maníacas da hiena louca se aproximando, fazendo com que eles corressem ainda mais pelo labirinto de ossos.

Ambos chegaram à parte vulcânica do cemitério, onde jatos quentes de larva eram expelidos com frequência do chão.

-Zaki, cuidado!-Lia gritou, empurrando Zaki para o lado e impedindo que ele caísse dentro de um dos pequenos vulcões eruptivos.

-Ah, Obrigado!-Ele falou ofegante.

Um grito ecoou pelo cemitério e um rastro de fumaça cortou o céu.

-O que foi aquilo?-Lia perguntou, olhando para o céu com olhos arregalados.

-Não sei, mas temos que dar um jeito de escapardaqui!-Zaki disse apavorado.

Lia olhoupara os pequenos vulcões e

seus olhos se arregalaram quando uma ideia veio à mente.

Depois de um tempo ela olhou para Zaki e disse.-Tive uma ideia!-

-Ei, estamos aqui!-Zaki gritou para chamar a atenção da hiena que rapidamente veio até eles rindo loucamente, um sorriso insano em seu rosto.

Ela encontrou os filhotes sentados lado à lado e não suspeitou que havia algo estranho nisso, se aproximando lentamente deles.

-Você não nos queria? Estamos aqui, venha nos pegar!-Lia incentivou.

-É, venha experimentar um suculento filhote de leão!-Zaki gritou.

A hiena riu, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse concordando com Zaki, sua boca salivando.

Ela correu até eles e quando pulou para abocanha-los, os filhotes saíram da frente do vulcão que escodiam, deixando que a hiena caísse lá dentro.

A hiena gritou ao sentir a larva quente e se debateu desesperadamente tentando sair e quando conseguiu ela correu choramingando, e os filhotes puderam ver as queimaduras que cobriam sua pele.

O som de patas pesadas transformou o momentâneo alívio em pânico, ao pensarem que as outras poderiam voltar para acata-los.

Eles viram um vulto grande vindo na direção deles, se aproximando rapidamente, era muito grande para ser uma hiena e eles se sentiram ainda mais assustados.

-Ali estão eles!-Gritou uma voz conhecida.

-Zazu!-Lia gritou feliz em ver o pássaro voar na direção deles, trazendo Mufasa consigo.

-Graças à Deus!-Zazu falou aliviado ao ver os filhotes vivos.

-Lia, Zaki vocês estão bem? Onde estão Simba e Nala?-Mufasa perguntou preocupado.

-Estamos bem, mas não sabemos onde eles estão, nós nos separamos...-Lia falou.

-Zazu voe e procure por eles!-Mufasa ordenou e Zazu protamente obedeceu.

-Tem certeza de que estão bem? Não fizeram nada com vocês?-Mufasa perguntou, se aproximando dos filhotes para examina-los com um olhar preocupado.

-Estamos, quem não saiu bem foi a hiena.-Zaki respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

-Magestade, eu os encontrei!-Zazu gritou sobrevoando sobre eles.

-Mostre o caminho!-Mufasa disse antes de seguir Zazu, os filhotes logo atrás


	9. Capítulo 9

**Lugal Legal? -Parte 3**

Simba e Nala haviam sido encurralados pelas duas hienas e não tinham como escapar.

Nala se encolheu atrás de Simba que assumiu uma postura de bravura e rosnou, tentando não demonstrar medo ao ver as hienas se aproximando.

-Uuuuuh, cuidado Chenzi, ou esse feroz leão irá nos machucar!-Banzai falou, fingindo pavor diante do pequeno filhote, antes de cair na risada.

Simba tentou rugir, numa tentativa de afugenta-las, mas tudo que conseguiu foi emitir miado esganiçado, o que só provocou mais risos das hienas.

-Isso foi adorável, porquê não tenta mais uma vez filhote?-Chenzi falou com divertimento.

No momento em que Simba ia rugir novamente, em vez de um miado, um rugido alto e feroz ecoou por todo o cemitério, deixando as hienas atordoadas por um instante, quando foram surpreendidas por um enorme leão que avançou sobre elas.

Os filhotes observaram atônitos a luta à sua frente entre Mufasa e as hienas que não tiveram chance contra o leão e fugiram desesperadas.

-Simba!Nala!-Lia gritou, correndo na direção deles.-Vocês estão bem?

-Essa foi por pouco, quase que vocês viram comida de hiena.-Zaki falou, aliviado que tudo havia acabado.

-Estamos bem..-Nala falou baixinho, ela ainda estava muito assustada para responder qualquer coisa de forma coerente.

Simba olhou para seu pai que ainda estava no mesmo lugar de onde havia afungetado as hienas, de costas para eles. Ele engoliu em seco, já sabendo o que o esperava, mas mesmo assim se aproximou.

-Pai eu..-Simba ia falar, mas foi interrompido por Mufasa quase de imediato.

-O que estava pensando Simba?! Será que não se dá conta das coisas que faz?! Do grande risco que colocou você e seus amigos?!

Simba se encolheu ao ouvir o tom bravo de seu pai e imediatamente sentiu o peso de suas palavras. Ele havia colocado todos os seus amigos em perigo e se não fosse por seu Pai, agora estariam todos mortos. Por culpa dele.

Simba abaixou a cabeça, arrependido, diante do olhar reprovador de Mufasa.

-Pai me desculpe.-Ele falou, sua voz não passando de um sussurro.

Mufasa balançou a cabeça com desaprovação, ele estava decepcionado com quão imprudente seu filho fora.

-Vamos pra casa, lá conversaremos sobre o que aconteceu.-Mufasa falou em uma voz firme.

O caminho de volta às terras do reino seguiu silencioso. Mufasa caminhava à frente com Zazu sobrevoando ao seu redor, enquanto os filhotes seguiam mais atrás.

-Acham que estamos muito encrencados?-Zaki perguntou baixinho, para que somente seus amigos escutassem.

\- Sim...-Lia respondeu no mesmo tom, ela olhou para Simba que encara o chão com uma expressão triste.-Simba.. você está bem?

Simba suspirou e olhou para ela com tristeza.-Eu só queria provar que podia ser valente que nem ele... mas acabei fazendo a maior besteira...-Ele disse, parecendo estar à beira de lágrimas.

-Ei... não foi só sua culpa, todos nós fomos com você.-Lia disse em uma voz calma, tentando conforta-lo.

-Mas a idéia de tudo isso foi dele!-Zaki falou naturalmente, recebendo um olhar bravo de Lia.

-Zaki!-Ela repreendeu-o.-Todos nós concordamos em ir, ninguém nos forçou, somos todos culpados, não só Simba.-

Zaki revirou os olhos, não falou mais nada e acelerou um pouco o passo para que ficasse à frente dos demais.

Lia percebeu que ele havia ficado irritado com ela, mas não se importou, estava mais preocupada com Simba no momento.

Lia olhou para Simba que deu à ela um pequeno sorriso agradecido, o qual ela retribuio, e ambos continuaram andando em silêncio.

Zazu que observava toda a cena não pôde deixar de sorrir.

-Zazu!-Mufasa chamou, surpreendendo o calau que imediatamente posou à sua frente.-Majestade?- Zazu falou prontamente.

-Acompanhe Lia, Nala e Zaki até a pedra do rei, eu quero ter uma conversa à sós com meu filho.-Mufasa falou sério, olhando para Simba que permaneceu de cabeça baixa.

-Como quiser, senhor.-Zazu falou, voando até onde os filhotes estavam, ele falou para continuarem andando que iria acompanha-los, antes de se virar para Simba com um olhar condensendente e desejar sorte.

Lia olhou uma última vez para Simba que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, observando enquanto eles se afastavam.Ela lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante, como se dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, e se juntou aos outros dois filhotes.

Ao chegarem na pedra do Rei, os filhotes foram recebidos por seus pais preocupados.

Zilba e Sarafina praticamente correrram assim que viram as filhas.

-Lia, Graças à Deus!-Zilba falou, dando um abraço quase esmagador em Lia.

-Você está bem?Não está machucada?-Ela perguntou olhando a filha de cima a baixo, procurando qualquer dano.

-Eu tô bem mãe, não me machuquei, não se preocupe...

-Como não vou me preocupar, Lia eu faria se acontecesse algo com você? Eu estava com tanto medo!-Zilba falou com desespero e abraçou Lia novamente, como se para certificar de que ela estava realmente ali.

Sarafina não agiu diferente, ela se recusava a libertar Nala de seu abraço, falando para ela nunca mais fazer algo parecido e o quanto ela à amava.

Akilah deu à Zaki uma bronca por sua falta de bom senso, seguido de um longo sermão pelo que havia feito à Zazu, o qual o filho foi obrigado a escutar sem reclamar. Por fim, ele finalmente abraçou Zaki e disse que estava feliz de que nada havia acontecido com ele e que o amava muito.

Apesar de estarem arrependidos e terem prometido não fazer nada parecido de novo, o castigo não foi esquecido, nenhum dos filhotes sairia da pedra do rei e se saíssem seriam supervisionados para que não se afastassem demais.

Já era tarde da noite quando Mufasa e Simba retornaram e após Sarabi beijar e abraçar seu filho, seguido de um bom banho de língua, pois ele estava imundo, todos foram dormir.

Simba dormiu confortavelmente entre os pais e tinha em seu rosto um grande sorriso.

Lia sorriu ao ver a cena e se aconchegou mais em sua mãe para receber seu calor, dormindo logo em seguida devido estar cansada pelos acontecimentos do dia.


	10. Capítulo 10

**-Surpresa?**

O sol nasceu, trazendo consigo mais uma manhã quente nas terras do reino.

A maioria dos animais ainda estava dormindo, mas uma filhote já estava de pé.

Lia havia acordado mais cedo do que de costume e, vendo que as outras leoas ainda estavam adormecidas, decidiu dar uma caminhada sem sair dos limites da pedra do rei, lógico.

Ela andou tranquilamente, desfrutando da paz e do clima agradável daquela bela manhã.

Alguns animais que ela encontrava no caminho à cumprimentavam amigavelmente e ela retribuia com um sorriso amistoso.

Lia se sentou sobre uma pedra próxima e ficou lá, apenas sentindo os raios quentes do sol em seu pelo.

Passando-se algum tempo, ela viu Simba sair da pedra do rei.

O filhote correu em linha reta, sem notar que alguém o observava.

-Hey, Simba!-Lia gritou, saindo da pedra onde estava e correndo atrás de Simba.

-Simba!

Simba, ao ouvir seu nome, parou de correr e esperou que Lia se aproximasse.-Oi, Lia! Não sabia que já estava acordada.

-Oi, aonde você vai?- Lia perguntou com curiosidade.

-Eu... hãm...-Simba pensou por um momento antes de responder, ele não podia contar à ninguém, era uma surpresa.

-Então..?-Lia perguntou, ainda esperando a resposta.

Simba desistiu de tentar pensar em uma mentira e simplesmente respondeu:-Eu não posso contar...

Lia ergueu uma sombrancelha, sem entender.-Por quê não?

Um sorriso animado surgiu no rosto de Simba.

-Porque é uma surpresa! -Ele falou baixinho, como se alguém pudesse escutar.-Tchau, Lia!

Simba correu antes que ela pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa.

-Tchau... eu acho.-Lia respondeu, observando Simba se afastar rapidamente, até não poder ser mais visto.

Lia deu de ombros e voltou a se sentar na pedra onde estava antes, ela olhou para o céu, admirando as aves que voavam todas numa mesma direção, quando um calau apareceu na sua linha de visão e pousou bem à sua frente, sorrindo para ela.

-Bom dia, Zazu!-Lia o cumprimentou alegremente.

-Bom dia, Lia!-Zazu respondeu feliz.-Ótima manhã, não?

-Sim.

-O que faz aqui sozinha, se me permite perguntar?-Zazu perguntou educadamente.

-Nada de mais, apenas aproveitando o sol.-Lia respondeu, se esticando sobre a pedra com um pequeno sorriso.

-Se não for incomôdo, será que posso me juntar a você?-Zazu perguntou, cortez como sempre.

-Claro, não vai me incomodar!-Lia falou, observando Zazu pousar sobre uma pedra menor, próxima à dela.

Ambos ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas aproveitando o calor reconfortante do sol.

Lia olhou para Zazu quando um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça, um sorriso brincalhão se formando em rosto.

-Hey, Zazu!-Ela chamou calmamente o Calau que estava de olhos fechados.

-Sim?

-O que Zaki e Simba fizeram com você aquele dia?

Zazu abriu os olhos quase de imediato ao se lembrar do desagradável ocorrido, ele ainda sentia dores por todo o corpo.

-Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso.-Zazu falou, o que só deixou Lia mais curiosa sobre o que poderia ter acontecido.

-Deve ter sido ruim...-Lia falou, soltando uma risadinha, Zaki e Simba juntos podia ser um problema e tanto.

Zazu bufou em resposta.

-Ah, vai me conta, por favor!-Lia tornou a insistir.

Zazu olhou para Lia com uma expressão de desagrado, antes de revirar os olhos.

-Eles me prenderam embaixo de um Rinoceronte.

Os olhos de Lia se arregalaram em choque e ela tentou conter uma risada, mas foi em vão.

-Eu... eu n-não acredito!-Lia falou entre risadas, ela riu tanto que acabou escorregando da pedra em que estava e caindo no chão gramado.

-Muito engraçado...-Zazu falou com sarcasmo, olhando a filhote rolar no chão de tanto rir, chegando ao ponto de chorar.

Após um tempo, ela se acalmou e enchugou as lágrimas, olhando para Zazu com um sorriso culpado.-Desculpe Zazu.

Zazu não pôde conter o sorriso, ele era apenas mais um dos muitos animais que não conseguiam não se encantar com Lia. Sua meiguice e bondade era o que fazia com que todos gostassem dela, até mesmo os pavões à perdoaram por ela ter pego um dos seus ovos.

O Calau soltou uma leve risada e voou, pousando perto da filhote ainda deitada.

-Acho que foi um pouco engraçado, se tirarmos o fato que eu quase fui esmagado até a morte.-

Lia deu uma leve risada quando Zazu fez coscégas em seu nariz com uma das penas de sua asa.

-Zazu!-A voz de Mufasa soou, fazendo o Calau dar um salto, ele estava tão distraido com Lia que não percebeu que Mufasa estava parado perto da pedra do rei, esperando por ele.

-Vejo que está em ótima companhia, não quero atrapalhar.-Mufasa falou em um tom humorado ao ver a cara de espanto do Calau.-Bom dia, Lia!

-Bom dia!-Lia respondeu, olhando para Mufasa.

-Oh, Magestade, bom dia!-Zazu fez uma reverência.-Perdoeme, já estou indo tratar de minhas obrigações.

Mufasa sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, antes de ir embora.

-Tenho ir agora, o dever me chama.Tchau, Lia!-Zazu voou para acompanhar Mufasa, deixando Lia sozinha novamente.

Ela se levantou e começou a caminhar de volta até a pedra do rei, quando se lembrou da tal surpresa que Simba havia falado e se perguntou sobre o que poderia ser.


	11. Capítulo 11

**-Surpresa?Parte 2**

Lia se aproximou da pedra do rei e ao longe já pôde ver algumas leoas do bando deitadas ao sol.

Sarábi havia guiado um grupo de caça para muito além do rio, onde Lia estivera presente na última caçada, então elas demorariam à voltar.

O pensamento da tal surpresa que Simba havia falado voltou à cabeça de Lia e ela pensou nisso durante toda a manhã, compartilhando o assunto apenas com Nala que também ficou curiosa sobre o que seria.

A manhã transcorreu normalmente, sem que ninguém desse pela falta de Simba com exceção de suas amigas que já estavam ficando preocupadas com seu sumiço.

Quando já estava na hora do almoço, as leoas retornaram da caçada arrastando um gnu grande e gordo em suas bocas.

Sarábi chamou pelas filhotes para que comessem e elas logo atenderam ao chamado, pois estavam famintas.

Mufasa também retornou, após patrulhar as terras do reino na busca por hienas ou qualquer outro problema, e se juntou ao banquete.

Sarábi notou que Simba não estava entre os filhotes do bando e o buscou com os olhos, quando não o avistou, ela perguntou para Mufasa.

-Onde está Simba?-

Mufasa engoliu o pedaço de caça que estava mastigando para que pudesse responder.

-Quando eu saí, ele ainda estava dormindo.

O semblante de Sarábi mudou imediatamente para preocupado.

-Quando eu acordei, ele não estava do meu lado, imaginei que estivesse com você.

Mufasa parou de comer, se dando conta da situação e também começou a se sentir preocupado, ele havia percorrido uma grande parte do reino e não havia visto Simba em qualquer lugar.

Lia olhou para os rostos preocupados dos pais de Simba e decidiu que era hora de contar o que sabia.

-Tia Sarábia!

-Sim, minha querida?

-Eu vi Simba pela manhã, ele não quis me dizer pra onde ia, disse que era surpresa e não podia contar à ninguém.

-Surpresa? Mas pra onde ele iria tão cedo sem avisar ninguém?-Sarábi questionou mais para si mesma do que para os que estavam ao seu redor.

-Eu vou procurar por ele!-Mufasa falou já se afastando.

-Eu vou com você!-Sarábi disse, mas foi impedida pelo marido quando fez menção de segui-lo.

-Não, você fica aqui com as outras leoas, caso ele volte, eu irei com Zazu.

Mufasa e se aproximou de Sarábi e lhe lambeu o rosto e disse em uma voz calmante.-Não se preocupe, ele não deve ter ido longe, vou encontrá-lo.

Em seguida correu, junto com Zazu que o seguiu em voou.

Sarábi observou Mufasa se afastar e sentiu um aperto no peito, como um mal pressentimento de algo iria acontecer.

-Oh Deus, por favor, que Simba esteja bem.

Zilba e as outras leoas foram confortá-la, dizendo para ela que tudo ficaria bem, mas o sentimento ruim em seu peito não passava, o que a fez sentir mais medo.

Lia olhou a cena e começou a sentir culpa pelo que estava acontecendo, ela não devia ter deixado que Simba saísse da pedra sozinho, devia ter insistido para que ele dissesse onde iria.

-A culpa é minha...-Ela falou antes que percebesse.

Nala olhou para ela intrigada.-Como assim é culpa sua?

Lia a encarou com tristeza.

-Eu o vi sair e não o impedi, devia ter suspeitado que algo podia estar errado, ele não quis me dizer onde ía e agora ele pode estar em perigo!

Nala ficou em silêncio, processando tudo o que Lia havia lhe dito. -Lia... - Ela deu à amiga um olhar triste, mas logo o desviou, antes de falar em voz baixa.

\- não... não é sua culpa...-

Lia sabia que Nala era sua amiga e queria confortá-la, mas pôde perceber que não era realmente isso que ela pensava, o que só confirmou o sentimento de culpa em seu peito.

Ela se aproximou de Sarábi com lágrimas enchendo seus olhos.

-Tia Sarábi, me desculpe!-Ela disse antes de começar a chorar.

Zilba olhou para filha, assustada pelo choro repentino.-Lia, o que houve?!

-A culpa é minha... não devia ter deixado ele ir... eu não devia!- Lia falou entre o choro.

Sarábi se sentiu chocada ao ouvir o que Lia tinha tido, ela nunca pensaria tal coisa, sabia muito bem que Simba não precisava de ajuda pra se meter em problemas.

-Oh minha querida, não é sua culpa, por favor não chore.-Sarabi disse, abraçando a pequena que se agarrou a ela, chorando mais.-Não é sua culpa.-Sarábi repetiu.

Mas Lia não estava convencida disso **.**


End file.
